Pokemon: The Tribulation of Jayden Bailey
by xMoonburnx
Summary: Jayden Bailey is about to embark on a journey across Johto! This young man's dream is to be the best. Follow along as Jayden undergoes challenges that may shake him to his core.
1. Chapter 1 Hi, My Name is Jayden Bailey

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Jayden Bailey, and I'm going to be the very best.

The world of Pokemon is a strange, mysterious, yet completely insane and marvellous place. Dreams are dreamt, and dreams become reality. In this world, Pokemon battle to become stronger and their trainers to reach the ranks of Pokemon Master. There are gyms where trainers go to earn badges. Once a trainer has eight, the trainer could enter in that regions Pokemon League tournament. The winner of that tournament earns the right to compete against the Elite Four – the best of the best in that region. Many trains have risen to the task, and many trainers have died trying. Many trainers have fought the Elite Four, and many trainers have failed.

It was January twentieth, two thousand and twelve. New Bark Town was always a quiet town. Six years ago a boy came to live with his grandfather. Joseph Bailey was an elderly man who possessed a great reputation in the town; his pet Herdier named Kody by his side. His grandson, Jayden Bailey, was quite the young man.

Young Bailey at the age of ten, experienced one of the most traumatizing events anyone could be apart of. He and his parents had been in a car accident, which ended with both of his parents dieing. While the vehicle was on fire, Jayden was told to run by his father; he did so. As he ran, the car exploded and horribly burned his back, resulting in a terrible scarring.

It healed for the most part, but the scar across his spine remained. He moved in after that. He continued his education in Violet City at the Pokemon school. Young Bailey was extremely intelligent. His studious self found himself acing every written and practical test. After four years, he graduated top of the class, earning the 'Most-Likely To Win The Pokemon League' award.

After he graduated, instead of going out on his journey, he decided to stick around New Bark Town. He watched Professor Elm raise his Pokemon. Elm took notice one day, and brought him down for a laboratory tour. Jayden truly displayed his interest, taking note of everything. Elm offered him a job helping him research. Elm had specialized in the breeding and raising of Pokemon; giving Bailey experience in the field.

Another two years passed, and finally, Jayden had told Elm he was ready to go out and use his true potential. Jayden went home that night and told Joseph who was truly happy. He had wanted to see the day Jayden went off on his journey – one that would truly bring tears to Joseph's weary eyes, tears of the joy Jayden would bring him. He knew Jayden was talented and destined for greatness.

And that is where the story begins. The night after Jayden shared his news about his decisions...

Books were everywhere, diagrams spread out over a bed. It was night, and the cold air slowly crept through the window. The night chill was relaxing and soothing, as the whistle in the wind provided a symphony in the silence.

A teenage boy, no older than sixteen, no younger than sixteen, sat at his computer desk. Every book in the room was about Pokemon: different types, advantages, disadvantages, and moves. There were at least fifty books in the room, and at least ten were open on the desk.

This boy was Jayden Bailey. He had light blonde hair – nearly white – draped over his left eyebrow. It wasn't too long, but it wasn't short. He was thin, but very athletically muscular. He was about six foot one, with a nice tan. Jayden pulled his red and black cap off the desk and fitted it on his head. His blonde hair slipped through the strap and down his face.

He work a red jacket with a white sweater underneath. He wore black jean cutoffs, and black Nikes. His dried, bloodshot eyes fell onto the desk as his brain could barely process any more text. The books which he was reading specified about Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

_ZzZzZzz... _Jayden drifted away as the clock flashed to '4:01 am'.

The morning sun broke through the window. The light beamed onto the sleeping Jayden. He woke with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and headed out of his bedroom. The old wooden stairs cracked with each step he took. He landed in the kitchen. It was small, but quaint; real homy. He poured himself a cup of coffee and mixed in some sugar and milk. He sipped it and moved into the living room.

His grandfather, Joseph, sat in his recliner. He sipped away at his own coffee. His smile lit up Jayden as he took a seat on the couch beside Kody. He pet the small Herdier as it smiled. Jayden swigged more of his coffee before letting out a sigh and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Excited?" Joseph smiled. "Yeah, very." Jayden assured him. He took another swig, finishing off his cup. "I'm going to go in to Cherrygrove today to pick up all the supplies I need for my trip." Jayden continued. Joseph nodded "You can take my car." Jayden agreed. After he had a muffin, he grabbed the keys and took off.

It was a five minute drive. He parked in front of the PokeMart, and went in. Jayden's parents were doctors, and he had the savings. He was greeted by the cashier. He began loading up a bag with medicinal items. As he did so, three kids in the corner of the store began talking louder and louder; Jayden couldn't help but overhear.

"No, man! Totodile is so epic! His water attacks are superb!" One of the boys exclaimed. "Man, shut the hell up, Cyndaquil is the way to go. You want a high attack!" The second argued. "Pfft, only losers pick those two. You want a Pokemon with the best of everything, including looks! Chikorita is the only option!" The three bickered as Jayden paid. They approached him. The third boy stepped up.

"Yo, dude, what's the best starter? It's Chikorita, right?"

"NO! IT'S CYNDAQUIL!" the second boy yelled. Jayden swiped his card through the device. "Uhh, not sure." Jayden minded his own business, finishing the transaction. "Why would you ask an idiot?" The second boy shook his head.

"Calm down." Jayden told him, a little annoyed. "Shut up, dick." The second boy attacked. "You're more of a flamer than your beloved Cyndaquil." Jayden snapped back. The first and third boy "Oh!"'d at the comeback.

"You think you're tough, let's battle!" They followed Jayden out to his car. "Come on, wussy!" Jayden put the bag in his trunk. "Shut up, I don't have a damn Pokemon." The second boy laughed. "Not so tough now, are you?" He smirked.

A man appeared behind Jayden. He wore an overcoat with a hood; his face non-visible. The man raised a minimized Pokeball. "Here, use it." The man whispered. Jayden looked unsure at first, but then took it.

"I want him after!" the two other boys whined. "How about, he takes on all three of you at the same time." The man spoke up. The boys looked surprised, but then continued on to laugh. Jayden looked back to the man who nodded. "Shut up and fight." Jayden barked.

The three boys took position several feet away from Jayden and the hooded man. A crowd casually began growing. "Go!" all three ordered. One at a time; Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita escaped their Pokeballs.

Jayden studied his Pokeball for a moment. He truly had no idea what Pokemon resided in it, but it didn't matter. He made a point, and now it was time to prove it. He took a breath and stepped forward. He tapped the button to expand the ball, he proceeded to throw it. "It's time to battle! - whoever you are!"

The ball hit the ground and released a powerful white light. The ball bounced back right into Jayden's hands. The light formed... An Umbreon! Jayden stared for a moment, analyzing the Pokemon itself.

"GO, CYNDAQUIL! EMBER!" The first boy ordered. The fire roared alive on Cyndaquil's back. Its mouth opened and fired several flaming bombs. "Water gun!" Totodile leaped forward and shot a beam of water. "Razor leaf!" With a swing of its head, Chikorita lauched several razor sharp leaves.

"Dodge it!" Jayden reacted quickly "Faint Attack! Go!" Umbreon launched foreward, and disappeared momentarily. It reappeared behind Chikorita, and nailed it into the ground. "Now, Confuse Ray!" Umbreon's circular markings on its body began to glow, as well as its eyes. A circular beam propelled from its forehead and struck Totodile and Cyndaquil.

"Totodile! Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil! Ember!" the two Pokemon waddled back and forth, both dizzy and confused. They both fired their attacks at each other. Both Pokemon flew out of the explosion, nearly finished. "Go, Umbreon! Snarl!"

Umbreon barked out a screech which shattered all three Pokemon's eyes. They all soared back and hit the ground, defeated. "Oh NO!" All three boys screamed as their Pokemon fell; all defeated. Jayden turned back to the man who shrugged off his hood. "Hi, I'm Gary Oak."

NEXT TIME ON POKEMON, THE TRIBULATION OF JAYDEN BAILEY:

Gary Oak returns? How will his arrival affect Jayden?

Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile. Which will Jayden choose?


	2. Chapter 2 You Choose Me?

**CHAPTER 2**

You Choose... Me.

Jayden and Gary discussed all about their goals and future plans. Gary explained his past with Pokemon gym battles and the league. Jayden listened intensely while he drove back to New Back Town. Gary explained he was in the region doing some undercover work in Goldenrod. He told Jayden about the illegal underground Pokemon battles for illegal substances, including gym badges, drugs, and weapons. They would make the Pokemon battle until blood.

Being considered Pokemon cruelty, Gary was in the area to stop it, but he honestly couldn't find any evidence of such atrocious events ever taking place. He had come about it after several police reports or screaming Pokemon. Gary said he came up empty handed in the end. He had never witnessed any acts of such cruelty or came across anyone who had.

"So, was it a lie?" Jayden inquired. "I- can't really answer that. I think I'll stick around for another week or so before concluding anything." Gary explained. Jayden drove right passed the 'New Bark Town' welcome sign. "So, you're here to see Professor Elm?"

"Well, I promised him a visit at one point, and since I haven't got anything, I thought now was a good time." Gary went on. Jayden stopped in front of a large laboratory. They both hopped out and climbed the stairs. Gary opened the door and slipped in. "Professor Elm? Are you in?"

Both trainers walked in to the main facility. Professor Elm was bent over looking through a microscope. His assistants all did their on work, some studying eggs, others looking through diagrams. "Professor!" Elm turned and brightened up as he saw the two boys. "How are you, Gary; Jayden?"

"Good, good, and you?" Oak returned. "I'm great. So, how did the field study go?" Elm questioned as he washed his hands in a nearby sink. "Ahh, not so good." Gary chuckled. "Oh well, you're welcome to stay here and rest as long as you want." Elm smiled back. "Now, how's Umbreon?"

"Ask him youself." Gary pulled out a Pokeball. The bottom dropped on and released the white beam, producing Umbreon. Elm dropped to his knees and began rubbing it in all its tender areas. "How are you, Umbreon?"

_Um! Um! Bre! _It chirped. Jayden had been busy tickling the baby Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful shape Umbreon was in. His expression quickly shifted as Totodile nipped on his finger. "Ouch, you little bastard." _Toto Toto Dile! _It giggled. "Jerk..." Jayden whispered.

Jayden looked worried. The pressure was getting worse than ever, the day coming soon. He still had no idea which one he would pick.

The moon was out, supplying light to night's darkness. "GO! Thunder punch!" Gary's voice echoed through the night, catching Jayden's attention, who sat up on the back deck of Professor Elm's laboratory. His large Electrive launched into battle, hitting a hard Thunder Punch on the ground, nearly hitting Umbreon who had avoided it.

"Ice Beam! Tri Attack!" Gary demanded again. His Blastoise and Dodrio launched their attacks, both colliding in mid-air, causing a large explosion. Gary smiled, impressed with all four's work. He noticed Jayden watching on from the sidelines.

"Hey, Jay." Gary called out. Jayden jumped, he didn't know Gary had seen him. "Hey." Jayden stepped forward. "Couldn't sleep?" Gary asked. "Nope. Thought I'd go for a walk." Jayden smiled. "You're a natural, you know." Gary told him.

He, and all his Pokemon turned to him. Umbreon whispered something to Gary, who nodded in response. "What do you mean?" Jayden seemed interested. "Back in Cherrygrove, you commanded Umbreon like it was just another day at the office. You're talented; you're gifted." Gary studied. "You know, you shouldn't be too worried about which Pokemon you should pick."

"I know, but I can't help it. I don't know which Pokemon is the best." Gary smirked, he caught him. "That's where you don't need to think. It doesn't matter if you possess the strongest Pokemon in the world. Unless you are strong, it won't matter. But I know you're strong. When you took the reins from me, and took the lead... I could feel the power inside you." Gary went deep. Jayden listened carefully, remembering back.

"You train and raise the Pokemon that you are compatible with. You remind me of my old friend. He is a great Pokemon trainer, and I would say one of the best there is. And you remind me so much of him. The way you love Pokemon, and the way you're just a natural at it. He had a Pikachu, and that is a Pokemon I could never raise, because I'm not compatible enough with it." Gary continued.

"Remember, your Pokemon are only as good as you let them be. One more thing: don't think of it as a big choice, because honestly, Jay, you don't choose your Pokemon. You're Pokemon chooses you." Gary finished, returning all of his Pokemon to their balls. Jayden pondered on it for a minute, not sure if he truly understood the meaning of all Gary's speech.

The two walked back up to the lab. Jayden looked at the three starter balls which sat on the table. He sighed and went home for the night. Tomorrow was the big day. He sneaked into his house and went straight to bed.

But it wasn't the relaxing night Jayden so desperately wanted. The dreams had turned into nightmares of making the wrong choice. The nightmares attacked his mind, showing him all the potential problems he could encounter picking any of the three starters.

He tossed and turned all night. Finally, his alarm woke him up. Seven am sharp. He showered and dressed quickly. He packed all of his items in his knapsack he slung over his shoulder. He pulled a backpack up onto his back which contained camping utensils.

"You sure you don't want the car?" Joseph called out from the living room. "No, it's okay, Grandpa. I wouldn't get the fun experience that I would camping." Jayden illustrated. He finished packing and headed to the front door. "Alright, Grandpa, I'm heading out." His Grandpa met him at the door.

He gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, Jay." Joseph whispered. "I'll miss you too, Grandpa." Jayden assured him. Joseph wiped away what looked like tears. From his pocket he pulled a small necklace. On the end of it was a small red orb. It glimmered in the sunlight. "What is it?" Jayden wondered aloud. "It was your dad's. I- I'm not sure what the orb is. But, in your father's will, he specified for me to give it to you when I thought you were ready, and now is the best time."

"He wrote about bringing him luck, and he wants you to wear it proudly." Jayden lowered it around his neck. "I promise I will." They hugged one more time before Jayden headed out the front door. He walked down the street and went straight in to the laboratory of Professor Elm's.

He walked right in and headed down the corridor. It seemed like the longest walk he'd ever make. It seemed like the longest corridor ever built.

He reached the final door. His hand rose to the knob and twisted it open. He stepped in to see the faces of Gary and Professor Elm watching him. No one else was there. Elm smiled as Jayden walked straight up to the table. He looked down at the three balls, ignoring everything else. Elm gave Gary a worried look, but Gary simply smiled confidently.

Jayden took a deep breath. He looked down at the balls. Which one would he take... And then, it happened. Everything went black. Jayden was left alone in the darkness; he couldn't breathe.

Something began glowing... Three small auras. The auras began to brighten up the three small spheres, soon revealing themselves to be Pokeballs. The aura on the left was a light blue; in the middle, it was red; on the right, it was green. Each burned brightly, but small. The auras softly cried out. The faint whisper of the spirits within hum a rhythmic tone.

Jayden softly moved his hands over all three, but nothing happened. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something. Another aura, a grey light bursting with excitement. It was under something. Or, perhaps inside of something. Jayden walked mindlessly towards it. He felt the machine with his hands, rubbing up and down. As he got his hands closer, the aura burned brighter.

He heard it; the murmur of the spirit. It was soft and easy on the ears, a soft squeak, like a baby. Jayden noted something else; his ruby red orb began glowing. Jayden's eyes transfixed on the orb, when an aura began lifting out of it. A small rodent became visible in front of Jayden, its voice was quiet a weak. _Victini!_

The small rodent burst into energy; all the surrounding images returned to normal. The auras had disappeared, and all Jayden could focus on what the machine. He knew there was a Pokemon inside it, he just knew it.

Professor Elm couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to Gary, who was still smiling. "I told you." Gary told Elm in a hushed tone. Elm's mouth dropped open. Gary stepped up beside Jayden and entered a code into the keyboard. The machine split, and inside was a small black Pokeball. "It's a Luxury ball" Gary informed him. "What kind of Pokemon does it contain?" Jayden asked mindlessly. "Yours."

Gary handed the ball to Jayden who took it. As soon as he gripped it, a shock zapped through Jayden's body. He stared hard into it for several moments. He looked for Elm for approval. "It chose you, Jayden, and therefore, it is yours." Professor Elm promised. "Why don't you say hello to your new Pokemon?" Gary suggested. Jayden smiled and agreed.

The bottom dropped and a white light emerged. On the table a tiny baby Pokemon formed: an Eevee. _Eee! _It whimpered as the baby met the light. Jayden's mouth opened, he lit right up. Jayden picked up the little baby and comforted it in his arms. He nuzzled it as he purred with joy.

Professor Elm and Gary watched with approving smiles. "The way you commanded Umbreon, I knew an Eevee was your destiny." Gary confessed. Jayden looked down to Eevee who looked back up with eyes so bright. He tickled it. "Thank you, I love him."

"Actually, Jayden, he's really a she." Professor Elm corrected him. Jayden smiled, he kissed it on the forehead. "Oh, well in that case, I love her."

"I'm glad, Jayden." Professor Elm said. "Now, I believe it's time to give you an appropriate name. You're female and a real cutie. I think... Dawn is a suitable name." The young Eevee giggled with excitement at the name. "You like it? Good. Dawn it is." Elm and Gary liked it too.

Professor Elm prepared a PokeDex for Jayden; explaining every and all the different ways he could use it. He then gathered five Pokeballs for Jayden to catch his Pokemon with. "Well, Jayden, I guess this is it, unless you have any questions?" Jayden shook his head no; he was ready.

He clipped all six Pokeballs to his belt. He and Gary walked to the door, Elm followed. "Well, goodbye, Jayden, and I will talk to your soon. Give me some updates when you get to Violet City, will you?"

"I will, thank you, Professor." Jayden thanked him. "Jay, I think I'm going to come with you. I'll come with you up to Violet City, then I'll catch a train from there to Goldenrod." Gary told him. Jayden smiled. "Sounds good. Let's head!" The two began walking up the hill and out of New Bark Town. With Gary by his side, Jayden was off on his first adventure through Johto.

After everything strange which happened today, what more will happen to Jayden?

**NEXT TIME ON PKMN THE TRIBULATION OF JAYBAY**

Gary and Jayden bond.

Jayden catches his first Pokemon!

Jayden gets in his first trainer battle!


	3. Chapter 3 It's Time To Battle!

**CHAPTER 3**

It's Time To Battle!

Jayden and Gary walked up the hill departing New Bark Town, entering Route 39. Jayden paused at the top of the hill. He took one last look at New Bark Town, in all its glory. He promised himself he would only return here a champion. He chuckled and began walking again. Gary looked on his PokeGear. He had brought up a map, and he was pinpointing his location.

"Hmm. Violet City is a days walk, so we might as well rest at the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove." Gary speculated. "Yeah, sounds good." Jayden agreed. He looked at his Luxury Ball; he could not get over the fact he was now an official trainer. Gary caught it out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, "I'm glad you're happy with Eevee." Gary chuckled.

"Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better Pokemon." Jayden smiled. They travelled for an hour, and Jayden was still staring at his Pokeball. Gary seemed to be writing things down on his PokeGear nearly the entire time. "Hey, what's that?" Gary pointed. Jayden looked up to see several Murkrow circling something. On the ground was a small Pokemon. It seemed to be injured. Jayden ran to its side; it was a small Pichu. The Murkrow seemed agitated by Jayden; they launched into attack!

"Electivire, go! Thunderbolt!" Gary threw his Pokeball which exploded into his large Electivire. It roared into battle and fired a huge bolt of lightning. It scattered the Murkrow throughout the area. Jayden pulled the Pichu into his arms and ran. He reached Gary and pulled a potion from his knapsack. He sprayed Pichu. The potion quickly helped Pichu's breathing and pain. Jayden lifted a towel out and wrapped Pichu in it.

The two set up camp beside the riverbed. Gary set up the tent while Jayden made a fire. Jayden proceeded to catch fish with the help of Dawn. They cooked it perfect. Jayden fed small pieces to Pichu who was still very sick and tired. "Looks like we'll take a little longer than I thought." Gary sighed.

"Well, we've got to find out where this little guy came from." Jayden defended the decision to stay. Pichu watched as both Gary and Jayden got into their sleeping bags. Dawn cuddled in with Jayden as all four fell asleep.

When morning arrived, Gary and Jayden had cleaned up the camp site, and freshened up in the river. He put his necklace in his pocket. They packed everything up and began on the road. Jayden carried the Pichu in his arms. "So, Pichu, what happened to you, huh? Where'd you come from?" Jayden repeated to him several times.

Pichu listened, but Jayden wasn't sure if Pichu could understand him. As they walked, they heard a man giving orders... "Volt Tackle! Now! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Gary and Jayden strolled up a hill to see a large man with several Pichu's training against rocks. Jayden and Gary watched, Jayden was amazed. "I didn't know Pichu could learn Volt Tackle."

"They can't; not unless they're bred from a Pikachu or Raichu which knows the move." Gary cleverly explained. Jayden watched as the Pichu smashed through the rocks. The little Pichu ripped out of Jayden's arms and ran over to the large man.

"The hell are you doing back here?" the man's eyes shifted from Pichu to Jayden and Gary. "Is that your Pichu?" Jayden pondered. "No." The Pichu looks hurt by these words. The man turned back to the other Pichu's and continued ordering them on. "You sure? It seems to be attracted to you." Gary furthered. "Listen, bud, I said no, so get out of here. All three of you." The man ordered.

"You don't have to be an ass about it." Jayden confronted him. _Pi! Pi! _The young Pichu chased after the man. He turned and kicked Pichu back. "Get lost!" The man screamed. "HEY! Don't you ever do that again!" Jayden roared. He grabbed Pichu up into his arms. Pichu was in tears at this time. "Get lost." The large man chuckled.

"You think you're tough? What's so wrong with this Pichu, huh?" Jayden pushed for more answers. "All these Pichu have perfected Volt Tackle. I am NOT going to waste my time helping the- the _runt_. Get out of my sight you pathetic-"

"Shut the hell up. If you think you're so tough, let's battle right now." Jayden yelled. "You think you could beat me?"

"I know I can! Now, let's battle!" Jayden declared. "Let's go! Raichu and Pikachu!" From behind the bush, a Raichu and Pikachu leap out. They land ready for war. They're both in great shape; one can tell from the nice shape they're in.

"Jay, you don't have two Pokemon. Use mine." Gary offered. "No, I have two... Let's go, Pichu!" Pichu looked up to Jayden, scared. "Don't be scared, you can do it." Pichu stepped forward, still nervous. "Go, Dawn! It's time to battle!" Jayden tossed his Pokeball, releasing his Eevee. _Eee!_ It was ready for a fight.

"Go, Raichu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Raichu exploded with electricity. The lightning tore through the air. Beside it was the faint image of Pikachu, moving so quick. "Dawn, use Sand-Attack! Pichu, get out of there!" Dawn launched sand everywhere; Pichu leaped off to the side. Pikachu stopped and looked around, trying to find its opponents. "Dawn, Tackle!" Dawn launched out of the sand and struck down Pikachu. "Pichu, use Sweet Kiss on Raichu!" Pichu jumped towards Raichu, but quickly froze up. "Raichu, Mega Punch!" Raichu's fist crashed down on Pichu.

Pichu flew back and hit the ground hard. "Dawn, Pichu needs some help! Use Helping Hand!" Dawn jumped back beside Pichu and nuzzled his head. A light began glowing from both of them. Pichu stood up beside Dawn. "Dawn, Quick Attack! Pichu, Thundershock!" Dawn burst into a full out attack. Pichu pushed itself to release its Thundershock, but it was weak. It hit Raichu who shook it off. Dawn rushed forward, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu bolted forward and collided with Dawn. Both Pokemon sored back, but Dawn was unable to stand back up. "Raichu, show them a real Thundershock!" Raichu zapped the life right from Pichu.

Both Pokemon were down for the count. It was over. Jayden ran out and fell to his knees. He grabbed both little Pokemon and held them close. "Dawn! Pichu! You okay?" They were both weak. Jayden put Dawn back in her ball. He kept Pichu close. "I told you- weak." the large man spun and walked away with all his Pokemon.

Jayden and Gary sat at a tree. Jayden nursed Pichu back to health, giving him some more fish. Pichu looked depressed, and Jayden could feel it. "Don't worry, Pichu. Listen, I can help you," Pichu looked up to a smiling face, "I can teach you how to perfect that move. Trust me, Pichu, I can help you grow. I'm growing myself. I just began my own journey. Do you, little buddy, want to come along with me?" Pichu thought about it for a minute, and then his little face lit up. _Pi! Pi pi chu!_ Of course he did. He could feel the joy and warmth in Jayden's heart. He trusted him.

"Well then, tomorrow, we train ever harder. Tomorrow, we perfect Volt Tackle. I'll teach you exactly how to win, because that's what I do! We'll lose, I know, but obstacles will help us grow. Now, Pichu, or, if I may- can I call you... Buddy?"

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

Do you think Gary will stay with Jayden after Violet City?


	4. Chapter 4 Train Hard, Battle Harder

**CHAPTER 4**

Train Hard, Battle Even Harder

"Go! Quick Attack!" Jayden ordered Dawn. Dawn launched forward into a quick dash attack, racing towards Buddy. "Buddy, Volt Tackle! GO!" Buddy began rushing to Dawn. The electricity began building up and around Buddy. Before they collided, the electricity faded. Dawn nailed Buddy hard. Buddy crashed back into a tree. "Buddy! You almost had it! I know you can do it!" Buddy began rushing again; he lit up with electricity. Dawn sprinted off in another Quick Attack. Buddy's attack once again faded.

The two hit hard, sending Buddy off into the ground again. Buddy pushed himself back up. "No, no, Buddy. We're done that for now." Jayden told him. He knelt down beside him and patted his head. See, you can get your electricity up, you just can't keep it. Therefore, I have an idea. Hey, Gary, can I borrow your Electivire?" Gary agreed and handed him his Pokeball.

Jayden set Electivire up across from Buddy. "Buddy, give him everything you got, give him a Thundershock!" Buddy pushed all the electricity he could from his cheeks into Electvire. Being an electric type, and much stronger, he didn't flinch. "MORE!" Jayden demanded. Buddy screamed as his electric sacks screamed with the lightning bolts soaring from the little red markings. Electrivire casually began to shake. Its face cringed with the power Buddy produced. The electricity stream broke as Buddy fell. He took deep breaths, clearly worn out. "Good job, Buddy!"

Jayden rubbed Buddy's head; very impressed by the progress. "You can take a break, bud. Dawn! You're up, I want to see that speed, go, Agility!" Dawn leaped out from nowhere. She burst out into a mega speed. She raced around the entire camp site which Jayden and Gary had set-up earlier on. "Go, faster! FASTER!" Dawn continued picking up speed, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Now, into Quick Attack! Hit that tree!" Dawn became visible, as a long beam of speed and faint images of the running Eevee trailed behind her. Dawn smacked straight into the tree, knocking out several twigs. Dawn retreated back, practising for a close combat attack.

"Now, see Electivire? I want you to give me the next step of speed attack. One that's noted for being a slow move. We're going to make it fast! Take Down!" Dawn began speeding, the ground shaking under the heavy attack. Another beam came from Dawn, but she was moving slower this time. She crashed into the stomach of Electivire who stumbled back.

"Your Eevee is extremely fast." Gary noticed. "Umbreon, go." Gary told his trust sidekick. Umbreon sped out from beside Gary into the battlefield. "Dawn, Take Down!" Dawn raced into battle, it looked like Dawn hit Umbreon, but Umbreon was too fast. It jumped straight into the air, avoiding the hit. Dawn couldn't stop; she screamed as she rammed into a rock. "That's Take Down's weak point. You can't stop until you hit something. Umbreon, Pursuit!" Gary called out.

Umbreon switched to offensive manoeuvres, hitting Dawn down hard. Dawn struggled back up to her feet. "Dawn, hang in there! Quick Attack!"

"Umbreon, show him the speed of a real Quick Attack!" Umbreon launched out like a rocket. It avoided the hit from Dawn and rocketed into her side, knocking her down again. This time, she hardly made it up. "Buddy, get in there! Thundershock!" Buddy went straight in, using a thunderous attack. Umbreon dodged several bolts. "Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Umbreon disappeared for a brief moment. It reappeared behind Buddy - "BUDDY, JUMP!" Buddy sprung up into the air, averting the hit. "Now, Volt Tackle!" Buddy turned into a raging aura of electricity. He crashed down into Umbreon, finally hitting his attack. "Yeah! Now that's how we do it! Now, Dawn, Take Down!" Dawn appeared beside Umbreon and collided, causing a major collision. Umbreon flew back, yet landed perfectly.

It prepared for battle, but Gary chuckled. "I think it's over, Umbreon." Umbreon was surprised to see Jayden hugging both Pokemon. "We've did it! Buddy, you can use Volt Tackle! Dawn, you can use Take Down! Now, tomorrow, we work on the speed and accuracy again, and we'll win!"

Everyone was well rested for the morning. Jayden went out for an early run with his Pokemon, and they finished training very hard. Dawn had increased its speed, and by the time they were done, Dawn could almost keep up with Umbreon.

Buddy had perfected his Volt Tackle, and could manage absorbing and discharging large amounts of electricity. They worked together, becoming close Pokemon friends. They rested in their Pokeballs while Gary and Jayden cleaned up. They packed up the camp site and took off.

Jayden and Gary went to the same hill Jayden had battled the man before, but no dice, he had disappeared. They looked for half an hour before spotting a Pikachu. They followed it to a small hut. Outside was the man who was looking at the newborns. "Hey!" Jayden called out. The man looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Back again? Didn't I beat you bad enough last time?" the man chuckled. "We've got some new tricks up our sleeve, so come on!" Jayden instigated. "Fine, fine. Pikachu, Raichu, let's go!" From in the shed, Pikachu and Raichu came running. They saw Jayden and laughed. Jayden burned with anger. His passion for winning was boiling. He pulled out his necklace and remembered what his grandpa said about bringing him luck...

He tightens it around his neck, securing it in place. "Dawn! Buddy! It's time to battle!" Jayden cried out as he whipped two Pokeballs forward, releasing Dawn and Buddy. "Go, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Raichu, Mega Punch!" The man ordered.

"Buddy, hit that Pikachu with a Volt Tackle! Dawn, Sand Attack!" Jayden called out. Buddy was engulfed into electricity. He leaped forward into a running tackle. Dawn jumped into battle and dashed sand towards Raichu, distracting it.

Buddy collided with Pikachu, sending both parties flying off. Both landed well, but Pikachu took most of the damage. "So he can use Volt Tackle now? Haha, it doesn't matter. Pikachu, you show him your Volt Tackle!" _Pika-CHU! _Pikachu launched out into a huge Volt Tackle.

It chased down Buddy. "Dawn, Take Down!" Dawn smashed into Pikachu, sending it into a tree. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Raichu roared a bolt of lightning into Buddy. Buddy screamed. "Buddy, ABSORB IT!" Jayden reminded him.

Buddy held his head high, but continued to shake with the pressure. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Jayden screamed out in a passionate call.

And then – the orb on Jayden's neck began vibrate. Jayden's eyes flashed red for one moment; the flash of red light reappeared in Buddy's eyes. It faded out, but it seemed to have an affect on Buddy. His jolting turned to stillness.

Buddy... _Smiled_. He roared out, absorbing all that Raichu could muster up. "What?" the man hollered in disbelief. "Buddy, use Helping Hand!" Buddy gradually stepped over to Dawn and touched her mane. A small shock transferred from Buddy to Dawn, recharging Dawn.

"Now, let's end this. Buddy, show Raichu-" Jayden quickly remembered back to what the man had once said, "**Show him a REAL Volt Tackle!**" Buddy took off into a full out Volt Tackle. "Dawn, Take Down!" Dawn charged in, the speed picked up severely, even beginning to glow.

"Whoa, why's she glowing?" Jayden asked Gary. "Eevee's special ability, Adaptability. Doubles the power of same type moves." Gary informed him. "Oh." Jayden chuckled, he knew that, he just... Forgot.

Buddy crashed into Raichu, sending him flying. Dawn nailed Pikachu, sending him into a tree. Both opponents fell to the ground, unable to continue. "HA! WE DID IT!" Jayden celebrated with a loud voice. Dawn and Buddy hopped into his arms. Jayden hugged both tightly.

"Good work, guys, you did it!" Jayden held them tight. They proved themselves. "I've... Lost. Hmm." The man smiled, almost a look of regret in his smile. He walked into his hut, all his Pokemon following him. Jayden turned back to Gary who congratulated him. "We did it, and from here on out, we're going to win, and we're going to go on to the Johto league and win it!"

**COMMENT QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER  
><strong>

Do you think Jayden will win the entire Johto League and earn a shot at the Elite 4?


	5. Chapter 5 Tricks of the Trade

**CHAPTER 5**

Tricks of the Trade

Jayden and Gary both smiled as they walked into Cherrygrove City. It had taken them a lot longer than they had predicted, due to the capture of Jayden's first Pokemon – Buddy. The city was busy, full of tourists and young trainers.

Jayden and Gary rolled in around noon, and they were starving. They ate lunch in the town's family restaurant. Gary paid as a treat, and then both trainers went to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy healed their Pokemon. Jayden called Professor Elm and told him the entire story about Buddy and the hard training he put both of them through. Professor Elm told Jayden to keep in touch. Gary and Professor Elm had a few minutes of private conversation.

As Jayden and Gary were gearing up to leave the Pokemon Center, something caught Jay's eye. A group of trainers were over in a small facility mixing berries. "Poffins?" Jayden queried. "Yeah. Ever made one?" Gary asked.

"No, actually..." Jayden replied honestly with an embarrassed chuckle. "Here, I'll teach you." Gary promised. The two entered the small facility and began to work. Gary taught Jay all the different combinations for certain breeds of Pokemon. It took them all afternoon, but finally Jay had got his first batch perfected.

Jay summoned Dawn and Buddy to have a taste. They both sniffed it unsure, but Jay told them to go on ahead. Both Pokemon enjoyed their food, well deserved after all the hard work both talented young ones have put in. They both munched down the entire bowl of poffins. "Well, that's definitely going to come in handy." Jayden chuckled.

The two headed out afterwards, only to find the three trainers Jayden defeated before. "Hey, you! Remember us?" The boy in the green shirt called out; beginning to walk towards Jay and Gary.

"Yeah. I beat all three of you." Jay snorted back. "Yeah, well, we're a lot stronger now, and we want our rematch!" The boy in the red shirt told him. "Fine. Let's do it." Jay agreed. "Since you only have two Pokemon, mind if I test out my battle skills on these kids? I'm sure my Dodrio is wanting a battle." Gary winked, and gave the thumbs up. "Oh yeah!" Jay lit up.

Both teams took their spots. "Go! Cyndaquil! Totodile! Chikorita!" The green shirt, red shirt, and blue shirt boys hollered out, releasing their Pokemon. "Go, Dawn and Buddy! It's time to battle!" Jayden whipped his Pokeballs into battle, releasing Dawn and Buddy who seemed keen for as fight.

"Go, Dodrio!" Gary tossed his ball; a large Dodrio squawked into the field. "Let's go! Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Totodile, Water Gun! Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" All three launched into their attacks.

"Dawn, get behind Buddy! Buddy, use Thundershock!"

"Dodrio, use Tri Attack!"

Buddy's Thundershock hit down Chikorita's Razor Leaf, while Dodrio's Tri Attack stopped the Flamethrower and Water Gun. "Dawn, use Take Down on Cyndaquil! Buddy, use Volt Tackle on Totodile!"

"Dodrio, use Drill Peck on Chikorita!" Gary ordered. Dawn took down the entire field, charging like a bull. As Totodile went to cover Cyndaquil, Buddy tackled Totodile with a super-effective Volt Tackle. Dawn bashed her skull on Cyndaquil's.

As Chikorita tried to avoid it, Dodrio's Drill Peck hit its mark. All three opponents were down and out. "Game, set, and match." Jayden decided. "Oh noooo!" the three boys called out. Jayden returned his Pokemon, followed by everyone else. The boys sulked off as Gary and Jay high-fived. "We owned them." Jayden chuckled. "Yeah, Dodrio did great for not battling for quite sometime." Gary noted.

"That was good," an elderly voice supported them. Both trainers turned to see an elderly man. "Hello, my name is Aster. I couldn't help but watch your match." Aster smiled, he seemed excited by the match, his tone told the story.

"Thank you." Gary smiled. "But I couldn't help notice a weak spot in your Eevee." Aster pointed out. Jayden looked surprised, "What might that be?" Jayden's interest was sparked. "I know you're a beginner, so this isn't criticism, just a suggestion," Aster shared kindly, "Your Eevee is very strong, but by what it seems, it only knows close combat attacks. That's all well and good, but when you have Pokemon which know lengthy attacks like... All those other opponents, it'd be best to teach it more moves. The more moves a Pokemon knows, the better chance it has against any kind of Pokemon." Aster explained.

Jayden takes it all in. "Yeah... Well then, I guess I'll have to teach Dawn some more moves." Jayden agreed. "Well, I can surely help you with that." Aster informed Jay. "Well, sure. What moves did you have in mind?" Jayden furthered.

"Well: Shadow Ball, Dig, Secret Power, and Swift. For protection, Protect." Aster listed off. "Alright! Let's get to work! Come on out, Dawn!" Jayden called forth Dawn. She awoke with a start. "Dawn! It's time to learn some new moves!"

Jay, Aster, Dawn, and Gary went out back. They worked for the rest of the day on Dawn's moves. Umbreon helped teach her Shadow Ball, Secret Power, and Swift. Secret Power was the hardest to learn. Practising to summon all inner power and use it to its full potential took the majority of Dawn's strength. After she perfected Swift, Shadow Ball was next.

Shadow Ball was hard to keep powered up, as well as aim well. She continued to work on it, but it would still need some work. Protect came along nicely, but it needed to be built up more. It was still fairly weak.

After awhile, Buddy was out working on his electric attacks. Buddy seemed interested in Dawn's Protect, and tried it too. Both seemed to be able to produce a shield, however both were severely weak. They continued working while Jay, Gary, and Aster had a coffee.

"I was one a gym battler myself," Aster began to tell his story "I even entered the Johto League at one point." Aster remembered. He reached into his jacket's pocket and retrieved a small case. He flipped open the top and flashed eight gym badges.

Jayden marvelled at them; they glittered in the sun. "From all eight gyms in Johto. One from Violet City, and here's one from Ecruteak City, and then Blackthorn's is right there. Ahh, I remember all the good memories I had back then..." His memories returned to him.

"What kind of Pokemon did you raise?" Gary asked. "Let's see... Well, here, this was my first Pokemon." Aster reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. He released the bright beam, bringing forward... Meganium. _Meeeeganium! _It cheered. It touched heads with Aster, as he rubbed its cheek.

"He's a great buddy. Helped me win a lot of my gym battles. I also had a Gyarados, Lanturn, Arcanine Xatu, and a Crobat." He chuckled. "Well, how about a battle? A two-on-two?" Jayden leaped up with excitement. "Sure. Which other Pokemon would you like to face?"

"Whichever one you want." Jayden didn't seem to mind. They both took their positions. "Buddy, Dawn, let's battle!" Dawn and Buddy took their spots in front of Jay. "Meganium, go on," Meganium stepped forward, "Go! Arcanine!" Aster threw a Pokeball which released a big, elderly looking Arcanine. "Now, let's begin!" Gary reffed from the sidelines.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower! Meganium, use Razor Leaf!" Both Pokemon sent their attacks flying. "Both of you use Protect!" A shield began building before both Pokemon. "Jay, what are you doing?" Gary screamed. The attacks hit the shields.

An explosion arose, as the shields held for a moment, but broke, allowing the attacks to hit their mark. "Hang on, guys! Dawn, use Shadow Ball! Buddy, use Thundershock!" They quickly recovering and fired their own attacks.

"Arcanine, use Fire Blast! Meganium, Light Screen!" Arcanine destroyed the Shadow Ball with a hard Fire Blast. A light shield stopped the Thundershock from hiting Meganium. "Meganium, Solar Beam! Arcanine, Extreme Speed!"

Meganium built up the power for an extreme attack. The hot sun helped Meganium quickly store energy for his Solarbeam, which launched with a scream. Before Dawn or Buddy could even react, or before Jay could even shout a command, Arcanine appeared beside Dawn, moving too fast for a counter. Arcanine sent Dawn flying, as the Solarbeam made contact with Buddy, sending him up into the air, and back down to the ground.

Both Dawn and Buddy had fainted. "Argh!" Jay flinched. "It's over! The battle goes to Aster!" Gary judged by the outcome. "Well, good match, Jay." Aster smiled. Jay cuddled both his Pokemon. "Good work, guys, you did a fantastic job." Jay returned both to their balls. "Well, thank you for the lesson on teaching my Pokemon new moves!" Jay thanked him.

"No problem, Jayden. Remember, Pokemon can learn moves you wouldn't expect possible; that's what makes them so unpredictable and strong in a battle. Some water Pokemon can learn ice attacks to counter their weakness against grass types." Jayden took all of it down in his mind. "Thank you so much. I've learned a lot about Pokemon and their attacks, but real experience is something I didn't get. Thank you." Jayden shook Aster's hand.

"One day, I'm going to return here, and we're going to battle, and I promise, I'm going to win!" Jayden gave him a firm handshake. "I look forward to that day, Jayden." Aster smiled.

Gary and Jayden left Cherrygrove, they were a days walk away from Violet City, and with the new moves Jayden and his Pokemon have learned, Jayden was confident with a bit more training, he would attain his first badge.

**COMMENT QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

Do you think Jayden will win the Zephyr badge on his first attempt?


	6. Chapter 6 Three's a Crowd

**CHAPTER 6**

Threes A Crowd

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and Jayden and Gary were well on their way to Violet City. They walked down a path road, enjoying the breeze. Ever since meeting Aster, Jayden had been working very hard on perfecting the moves he had been practising.

Today, Jayden was feeling extra lucky, deciding to wear his lucky charm. "We're about another hour away." Gary informed him. "Awesome, I can't wait to go for my first badge. But, I got a bit more training to do." Jayden repeated. Gary must have heard those words hundreds of times.

_Ledddyyba! _The cries caught Jay's and Gary's attention. They turned into the grass and seen two trainers going at it. Jay pulled out his PokeDex as it read descriptions of a Ledyba and Sentret. Jayden and Gary watched as Ledyba went for a Mach Punch, but was countered by Sentret's Sucker Punch, allowing Sentret to pick up the win.

"Alright!" Sentret's trainer shouted in joy. Ledyba's trainer returned it, and sulked off. "Hey! Can I have a battle?" Jayden hopped over. "Uhh, sure. My name's Joey, what's yours?" Joey spoke. "Jayden. Ha! Let's do this! Go, Dawn! It's time to battle!" Jayden unattached his Pokeball and tapped the button; it grew into its maximized form. Jayden threw it, releasing Dawn.

"Alright! Sentret, Slam!" Sentret used its tail to bounce from the ground high into the air. Sentret slid its tail in between its legs, following fast. "Dawn, Shadow Ball!" Dawn powered up a Shadow Ball and shot it, nailing Sentret to the ground.

"Ah! Sentret! Quick Attack!" Sentret kipped up and dashed into an attack; it got the hit, sending Dawn soaring back. "Dawn, you use Quick Attack!" Now it was Dawn's turn to dash off. "Sentret, Iron Tail!" Sentret bounced up again, avoiding Dawn. As Dawn turned back, Sentret's enlightened tail smashed Dawn's head into the ground. Sentret bounced off. "Yeah!" Joey shouted, believing to have won the battle, but he was wrong.

Dawn struggled, but she was able to lift her head back up. "What?" Joey was shocked, so was his Sentret. "Oh yeah, this is where we hit our stride! Dawn, Swift!" Dawn dropped its mouth and unloaded a hard Swift attack, hitting Sentret back. "Sentret, Defense Curl!" Sentret curled up, defending itself from further harm.

"Dawn, Take Down!" Dawn began charging forward. "Sentret, Iron Tail!" Both forces collided with a hard crack. "Dawn! Hang in there!" The orb, once again, begin to vibrate. It began to slightly glow. The light flashed through Jay's eyes to Dawn's eyes. "Dawn! Shadow Ball!" Dawn pushed Sentret's taill off, and launched a Shadow Ball right into Sentret.

The Shadow Ball lifted Sentret into the air, exploding it. Sentret fell, unconscious. "Sentret!" Joey called out, running to his Pokemon. "Good job, Dawn!" Dawn leaped into Jay's arms. He hugged her before recalling her to her ball. Joey did the same with Sentret. "Good battle!" Joey chuckled. Jayden shook his hand.

"Thanks for a good battle." Jayden smiled.

Gary and Jayden continued on. After another half an hour walk, they both felt like stopping for a quick bite to eat. While Gary cooked up a quick meal, Jayden took Dawn and Buddy into an open space. "Alright, guys, check this out. Dawn, in the last battle, our opponent used a very effective move called Iron Tail. Remember when Aster told us Pokemon learn moves to make up for their weakness? Well, Buddy, you're weak against rock and ground types. However, Iron Tail is super-effective against them!"

Dawn and Buddy caught on quick. "Now, let's give it a try." For the next while, Dawn and Buddy practised on small rocks, however, they couldn't complete the move. Once lunch was ready, they all ate, and then back to training. They continued to train until the small site was cleaned up. "Alright, let's head out." Gary proposed.

The two began to move, but yet another distraction. A group of Yanma began flying overhead. Jayden looked at them. "You know, I'd like to catch a Yanma..." Jayden mumbled. "Well, now's your chance." Gary told him.

Jayden scanned the group. "Which one..." the orb began to glow once again. It was like deja vu. Auras began forming in Jay's vision. One stood out, one near the center. Its aura was powerful, flourishing among the rest. "That one! Go, Buddy! It's time to battle!" Jayden tossed his Pokeball, releasing Buddy. _Pichu!_

"Buddy, see that one near the middle there? Hit it with a Thundershock!" Jayden ordered. Buddy released a powerful electric bolt, zapping the selected Yanma. _Yaaaan!_ It yelped as it fell from the sky. Before it hit the ground, it burst into a heavy flight, using a Sonicboom. "Buddy, jump!" Buddy jumped out of the way and into the air.

"Iron Tail!" Buddy attempted to use the new move, but failed. The Yanma hit Buddy with a Quick Attack. "Go! Volt Tackle!" Buddy launched into a Volt Tackle, colliding with Yanma, which was trying to use a second Quick Attack. Yanma took most of the damage.

The Yanma sent off another Sonicboom, "Protect!" Buddy put up its shield, blocking the hit. "Yeah! Now, use Thundershock one more time!" Buddy used the rest of its electricity to shock Yanma into a paralysis. "Go, Pokeball!" Jay whipped a Pokeball and snatched up Yanma.

The ball wiggled on the ground for a few long seconds. Jayden and Gary watched it carefully; it finally stopped, securing its capture. "Alright! I've caught a Yanma!" Jayden cheered. He grabbed the ball and called out Yanma.

It buzzed around Jay's head happily. "Hey, Yanma, mind if I call you... Mecha?" Jayden asked, the newly caught Yanma buzzed with joy at his new name. Mecha landed on Jayden's shoulder. "Haha! It's great to have you here, Mecha." Jay tickled his chin.

_Picchu!_ Buddy greeted the new capture with a pat on the head from Jay's other shoulder. _Yannn!_ It giggled. Jayden pulled out his PokeDex and scanned in Yanma's data. It read aloud its capabilities and a brief description.

"Well, you'll definitely come in handy, Mecha." Jayden smiled. He recalled both Pokemon. He and Gary continued moving on. They would soon be reaching Violet City, only a little bit longer.

The city soon came into view. They stopped for a breath on top of a hill overlooking Violet City. "I'm so excited, Gary. I'm a days away from winning the Zephyr badge!" Jayden said confidently. "Thought about strategies?" Gary thought he'd catch Jay off guard. "Yeah, I have. I did a bit of research on your PokeGear and researched about Falkner," they began walking again, "He uses Flying-types, so, Buddy will be must use. Now, I was thinking about using Dawn, but now that I caught Mecha another Flying-type..."

"But it's also part bug, making it weak against other Flying-types." Gary pointed out. "Yeah, but if I can train Mecha up to a certain point before then, I'm sure we can utilize its speed against other Flying-types." Jay thought aloud. Gary seemed impressed with Jayden's plan.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Jayden's attention was caught. A trainer was training his Spinark. Jay pulled out his PokeDex and scanned it. It read him a description of the Pokemon. It was working on its Poison Sting attack. Jay walked over. "Hey!" Jay called over to the trainer.

The trainer turned and waved, "Hello. Who are you?" the young man asked. "I'm Jayden, and you?" he responded. "Name's Han. I'm just out here training my Spinark." Han explained.

"Well, how about a battle?" Jayden opted. "Sure, why not. My Spinark's up for anything." He told them. "Alright! Let's do this!" They took their positions. "I'm going to Violet City to win my first gym badge. Now, go! Mecha, it's time for battle!" Jay whipped his Pokeball up into the air releasing his Yanma.

"Mecha, it's time for a little training." He smiled. "Go, Spinark!" Spinark leaped into battle. "Go! Poison Sting!" Han ordered. Spinark hopped forward and released poison needles, heading right for Mecha. "Mecha, use your speed in battle! Get out of there!" Mecha listened and soar high into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Now! Sonicboom!" Mecha flapped his wings and sent a hard attack crashing down on Spinark. "Yeah! That's how we do it, Mecha! Quick Attack!" Mecha dove down towards Spinark, continually accelerating. "Spinark, Night Shade!" A beam of shadows escaped Spinark's mouth and knocked Mecha straight out of the sky.

"Mecha! Hang in there!" Mecha hit the ground hard. He pushed himself to his feet. "Mecha, up into the air!" Mecha took off into the air. "Spinark, use Night Shade!" Spinark repeated itself, using its powerful shadow attack. "Mecha, Double Team!" Mecha duplicated itself until the Night Shade hit all of the phonies. "Mecha, Quick Attack!"

The real Mecha began its attack, almost there - "Spinark, Poison Sting!" Spinark jumped into the air, and nailed its target with its Poison Sting. Mecha fell to the ground, unable to continue. "Whoa! Good work, Mecha!" Jayden assured him as he returned him to his Pokeball.

"Good work, Spinark." Han told his Pokemon. He patted it on the head. "Good battle!" Jay gave Han a thumbs up. "Yeah, man, it was great." Han laughed. "Well, let's get back on the road." Jay told Gary. They began walking away while Han continued his training.

As they walked down the path, Jay looked at Mecha's Pokeball. "Tomorrow, we're going to do some serious training to get ready for our gym battle."

**COMMENT QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**

Do you think Mecha will be a good addition to Jayden's team?

**ALSO**

For the latest updates on Pokemon: The Tribulation of Jayden Bailey, and other fan-fiction updates, follow me on Twitter at:

/#!/uCantcColby


End file.
